


be unholy, come undone

by cathrheas



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, Eavesdropping, Exhibitionism, F/F, Manipulative Relationship, Masturbation, Possessive Behavior, Power Dynamics, Religion Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, catherine is sinnin and winnin, kind of., light humiliation, mannnn idk just go with it., ok nvm light humiliation turned into straight up humiliation, sort of??, to specify the first two noncharacter tags its purely aural not visual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-06-09 20:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19483435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/pseuds/cathrheas
Summary: Lady Rhea prayed for an awfully long time, these days.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anybody who can read dates can tell this was written pre-release but everybody else says it so I'll say it too: this was written pre-release and I know virtually nothing lmao
> 
> but allow me to take this opportunity to let you all know that servant/royal is literally THE best ship dynamic in fire emblem particularly when its Lesbians so i'm asking you all kindly to please, please let catherine/rhea be a thing. 
> 
> xoxo gossip girl

Lady Rhea prayed for an awfully long time, these days.

Oh, but Catherine would never complain. It was her job, after all, to serve Rhea with all that she had. But it was hard to stay confident in her performance, even as a master swordswoman, when her usual nighttime routine had her in bed hours prior. She tapped her finger against her armor, hoping that the clinking would keep her awake, but the rhythmic panging only served to lull her.

Catherine wasn’t the type who did well just standing around. That’s why Lady Rhea’s evening prayers were the hardest part of the day. Prayers, Rhea believed, left both the soul and the body vulnerable. That’s why it was only Catherine who stood outside of Rhea’s quarters when she prayed at night, because Rhea did not trust anyone else to do it. It was a privilege, an honor, but Catherine couldn’t help but wonder what kind of prayer fueled someone for nearly half an hour.

It must have been a silent one. Strange, since Catherine could usually hear fervent murmurings through the closed door of Lady Rhea’s room. But that night, she heard nothing. Such silence made her wonder if Lady Rhea had simply fallen asleep, kneeling at her bedside. Catherine tapped her foot, counted sixty seconds off, and decided to check in after the minute was up. Interrupting prayers was near sacreligious, but...hopefully she’d be excused, just this once.

“Lady Rhea?” Catherine called.

There was a brief silence. Then, a muffled response. “Yes, Catherine?”

“I...are you doing alright in there?”

“...Yes. Please indulge me and stay a little while longer...please.”

Catherine felt uneasy. Something about Rhea’s voice was faint, withering. Catherine didn’t think she was alright. But she’d already interrupted her prayers, and barging in or even saying anything else might have gotten her a reprimand. Catherine sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. 

She leaned against the door, gently so that Lady Rhea would not be disturbed, and shut her eyes. She was diligent enough to be able to hear if any threat approached, she was sure. _Not like anything has ever happened before..._

Admittedly, she had begun to doze off, but then Rhea’s voice brought her back to attention. But she wasn’t speaking any words. It was simply a noise. Assuming it was just a mumble of a prayer, Catherine relaxed. But then another noise came. Another noise that was definitely not a prayer. Catherine straightened, turning to face the door. The door, engraved intricately with the seal of Seiros...

The door that Lady Rhea’s moans were drifting through.

Catherine gripped the hilt of her sword, looking up and down the hallway. Nobody was there, of course. Nobody with good intentions would come near Rhea’s quarters when it was time for her evening prayer. So, it was just them. Catherine, with her heated cheeks, and Rhea, with her gaspy sounds of pleasure.

It was an accident, surely. Something Catherine shouldn’t have heard. But she couldn’t exactly abandon her post, could she? Nothing had ever happened to Lady Rhea during her prayers, but what if that was the night? And, oh, it would be so much worse if someone were to intrude right then, when Lady Rhea was—

Oh, gods. She was masturbating in there.

Catherine began to pace around, a few feet away from the door. The moans got louder, because Catherine could still hear them, even when she had backed away. _It’s gotta be an accident,_ she thought, but how could it be, when Rhea was _that_ loud and when Rhea _knew_ Catherine would be standing _right_ there?

_...This can’t be an accident._

Catherine stepped closer to the door. She was fully awake, then, nighttime routine be damned. How could she be tired, when her lady was touching herself mere feet away? That damn door. It was the only thing separating them. Catherine swallowed, quickly coming to the realization that she wanted to see what was behind the door. She wanted to see what Lady Rhea looked like, sprawled out on her bed in all of her regalia, pretty fingers caressing pretty flesh, just barely hidden by her robes.

Or perhaps she was fully naked. Bared to the gods above, touching what the entire continent considered forbidden. And moaning, moaning like _hell._ Catherine couldn’t forget that part.

Her armored hand reached up to rest upon the door. That was the closest she’d get to satisfying her curiosity. She wished her armor wasn’t so heavy and constricting so that she could...

_Damn, no! I couldn’t. Not in the hallway...not like this..._

Even if she didn’t reach her own completion, she would have given anything to assist Rhea with hers. She wouldn’t lie to herself; she didn’t want to do it because she was a good little servant. She wanted to do it because she wanted to see how Rhea tasted, how she felt. She wanted the racing in her heart to get faster and faster while Rhea grew wet against her palm...

“Mmph...Catherine...”

Catherine bit her lip hard, tasted blood. _This is definitely not an accident,_ she decided, her hand balling into a fist against the door. Lady Rhea had moaned her name. _Her_ name. In the throes of pleasure. Catherine was dizzy trying to understand it all, trying to think back to all of the times she’d kneeled before Lady Rhea and looked up at her so lovingly and Rhea looked down on her with lidded eyes...or thinking of the times when Rhea thanked her for her service and let her hand linger on Catherine’s shoulder just the slightest bit too long...

And Catherine started to wonder if maybe she was the slightest bit oblivious.

She had to have been, with the way Lady Rhea was carrying on. The sounds of pleasure got louder, cries and grunts and moans, all mixed in with Catherine’s name. Catherine’s own breaths grew labored. She wanted to cry. Lady Rhea was behind that door, and Catherine was on the other side of it, and gods her clit was starting to ache.

“Catherine...Catherine, more, _please_...”

Her voice was so genuinely desperate, as if Catherine were holding something back from her. For a moment, Catherine’s hand drifted towards the knob...but she didn’t dare turn it. Sacrilege, knighthood, _something_ kept her hand from opening that door and making sure she wasn’t dreaming.

Anyone in the hallway could have heard Lady Rhea, her cries rising in volume. Catherine’s heart was galloping inside of her chest. Then, Rhea grew silent, and Catherine closed her eyes again. She swallowed thickly, then held her breath, trying to listen in. She might have heard little gasps for breath—might have—but other than that, there was nothing else.

It was over.

Catherine toed at the stone floor. So, what next? It was pretty clear that Rhea hadn’t prayed at all. Was Catherine going to be subject to another ten minutes of suffering while she actually got them out of the way? Or was Rhea going to sleep as a sinner, touching herself as a woman of the Church of Seiros without even acknowledging her god?

It seemed to be the latter. The door opened.

Rhea seemed so put together. Catherine wouldn’t have known, if she hadn’t heard—the only thing even slightly out of place was a light dusting of pink on Lady Rhea’s cheeks, but Catherine wouldn’t have even looked at her so closely if...that hadn’t just happened.

“Thank you for your patience, Catherine. If we are to keep the peace, I must keep my spirituality firmly intact.”

“It’s my pleasure, Lady Rhea. I hope The Goddess heard your prayers.”

Rhea smiled. So serene, so peaceful, so holy. “She always does, Catherine.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ah,” Lady Rhea said, and that was all. Catherine was bewildered. “I see. Do you agree with that?”
> 
> “What? I mean...could you clarify, my lady?”
> 
> “Do you agree with the passage? That a sexual sin...can corrupt your body and soul?”
> 
> “I...of course. Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >googles bible verses  
> >replaces "jesus" and "god" with "the goddess"
> 
> well there you have it folks. a fic

Lady Rhea’s sermons were long and unforgiving. Students took them eagerly, as Catherine did once, but after being accepted as a knight, Catherine felt no need for them. And yet, they were delivered unto her with the utmost care, as if Catherine still had so much left to learn.

And, admittedly, she did. A swordswoman’s training was never complete. But when it came to the Goddess, Catherine liked to think that she was well-versed. At least, enough that Rhea didn’t have to serenade Catherine every day on the importance of the Church of Seiros. As if Rhea didn’t understand.

Sermons were different from prayers in a way that Lady Rhea tended to encourage discussion. Prayers were personal, fluid, loving. Sermons were direct, back-and-forth, a conversation. Sometimes, Rhea would ask Catherine what she thought. She’d read some old passage, the words so blurred and deformed that Catherine had to wonder how they were read. And then, Lady Rhea would close the tome before her, smiling down at Catherine, and ask what her thoughts were.

Catherine tried to supplement discussion, but she always ended up sounding stiff. Saying something along the lines of “the Goddess is always watching over us” and “Seiros stands for peace”. Lady Rhea would nod sagely, eyes shut, and then agree. Rinse and repeat for however many passages Rhea felt like getting down to.

It was something she did with every single one of her closest allies, in a personal space where all could be said. And it wasn’t something that had ever made Catherine feel singled out, or uncomfortable. But there were a lot of things that didn’t seem odd to Catherine, until that night of prayer.

_ That night...I still feel like it was a dream. _ Catherine was still in her armor, even as she went to Rhea’s sermon. The sword at her side gave her comfort. With it, she felt strong. But when she was outside of Lady Rhea’s door, playing audience to a debauched stage show, she felt naked. She felt weak, she felt impulsive.

She felt a little silly, thinking of it that way. As if a sword would protect her from lusting after her liege.

This sermon was to be her first sermon, after that night. She wasn’t sure what to expect. Sometimes, Lady Rhea would read passages that just so happened to be related to recent events. It was her way of scolding, at times. If Catherine were to lack caution, on the battlefield or off—and this wasn’t a rare occurrence—the prominent passage of the day would just happen to be “the prudent sees danger and hides himself, but the simple go on and suffer it”. Catherine had seen many a student walk away, ashamed, after a sermon.

Catherine wasn’t too worried, though. There weren’t many sermons that covered “playing voyeur for your priestess”.

She wasn’t all that excited to be left in a confined space with Lady Rhea for so long, but she entered Rhea’s office in the monastery with her head held high. Lady Rhea was studious with her religion, and there were books, ancient and recent, scattered all over her desk and stacked upon the floor. “Excuse me, my lady,” Catherine greeted. “Would you like a bookshelf, one of these days?”

Rhea smiled. “Only if it’s built by your sturdy hand, of course. It’s time for your sermon, Catherine.”

“Yup.”

Catherine kneeled, and they prayed for a short while. Then, surprisingly, Lady Rhea told her to have a seat in the chair. “Or stand,” she said. “But you do not have to kneel.”

“It’s typical to kneel during sermons.”

“I’m well aware,” Lady Rhea informed. Catherine chuckled, grabbing the back of her neck. Of course, Lady Rhea knew that... “But you are very well-learned. I think we should have a more scholarly discussion, today.”

That was that. Lady Rhea opened her tome, and began to examine it with vigor, as if all of the answers would be found there. If anybody could find them, it was her. Catherine sat in the chair that was on the opposite side of Lady Rhea’s desk, her fingers brushing against the hilt of her sword. It felt different, to look at Lady Rhea on an equal level...a bit higher, actually, since Catherine was taller.

Catherine waited. The longest part of the sermon was the silence, save for the flipping of pages while Lady Rhea looked for the part she wished to cite. However, it didn’t last long that day. Lady Rhea inhaled deeply, and Catherine tilted her chin up to show her attention. “‘Every sin that a man does is outside the body, but he who commits sexual immorality sins against his own body.’ That is the verse I’d like to start with today.”

Okay. What?

As always, Rhea sat back in silence, eyes closed. Catherine was supposed to ponder the meaning of the statement, let it settle in her spirit, or whatever, but...how was she supposed to do that, knowing that Rhea chose  _ that _ passage for a reason? And just what was she trying to say? Catherine had committed no sin. She’d done her duty as a servant of the Church, protecting...

Oh, fuck. That’s not what she was doing. She was enjoying it, the whole way through. But Rhea had initiated it all, hadn’t she? But was it all a test, perhaps? To see if Catherine would stay there and listen?

“Catherine. What do you think?”

She’d been so busy pondering the outside contexts that she’d forgotten to think about the actual quote. Damn. “I...I think it means...that committing a sexual sin hurts yourself more than others. It soils your body, and soul.”

“Ah,” Lady Rhea said, and that was all. Catherine was bewildered. “I see. Do you agree with that?”

“What? I mean...could you clarify, my lady?”

“Do you agree with the passage? That a sexual sin...can corrupt your body and soul?”

“I...of course. Yes.”

Lady Rhea nodded. Then, she returned to the tome. Catherine was gripping her hilt full-on by then, hoping Rhea wouldn’t take it as a threat. It was merely a desperate attempt at comfort. Just what was Rhea trying to do? Imply that Catherine had committed some sort of sin? More and more, Catherine was starting to wonder if she did. After all, if doing something like that was so taboo, there was no way it’d be fit in the eyes of the Goddess...

Catherine gulped. Wasn’t the fact that it was all taboo the best part?

The flipping of pages stopped, and Lady Rhea began to speak again. Catherine couldn’t even feign attentiveness. “‘All that is in the world, the lust of the flesh and the lust of the eyes and the boastful pride of life, is not from the Goddess, but is from the world.’”

Silence again. That one was a bit tamer, at least. Of course, the Goddess wouldn’t create lust...but then again, if she didn’t want lust, then why the hell would she make women like Lady Rhea? After a few long moments, Lady Rhea looked up, and gave Catherine a nod. “The Goddess didn’t make lust, or any of that stuff. That’s a mortal creation. It’s worldly.”

“Correct,” Lady Rhea said. Catherine didn’t know she was being tested. “I agree completely. But let me ask you this: is worldly synonymous to natural? What desires should you reject, and what desires should you accept, solely off of the fact that you are worldly?”

Those questions were getting difficult. Way harder than normal sermons, where Lady Rhea would ask leading questions that had the answers in them. Catherine couldn’t think. She was thinking about lust, about sin, about defying the Goddess above her and touching Lady Rhea beneath her robes. “Humans can’t help it,” Catherine struggled to say. Lady Rhea rested her elbows on the table, her chin in her hand. Catherine couldn’t help feeling like she was a pawn on Lady Rhea’s chessboard—a plaything. “Lust...feeling it...it’s impossible to stop feeling a certain way, right? If you’re just a normal, worldly person. It’s just a matter of what you do with it. Feeling a certain way...doesn’t make you a sinner.”

That was a brave answer. But a situation like the one Catherine was in didn’t exactly support caution. “Thank you for sharing your opinion, Catherine. Very well put. It is important that we make good decisions, then, if it is not our feelings that decide our holiness, but our actions. Correct?”

“Yeah,” Catherine said. She felt like she was being watched. Like someone, something bigger, was keeping an eye on her. And they saw her. And they knew what she was thinking about right then (Rhea, moaning her name, or Rhea, naked against silk sheets and crying out, or Rhea, wet against her thigh).

Rhea flipped through the tome again, and Catherine grew tense. But the next verse was nothing of importance. No speaking of lust, or temptation, or the sin of feeling. Simple maxims and moral reteachings, like Rhea gave to everyone. Don’t steal, don’t lie, don’t be jealous. Be pure of heart and be kind. Blah, blah, blah.

Catherine wasn’t sure if she wanted to strangle Rhea or fuck her.

The sermon lasted an hour before Rhea closed her tome with finality, then smiled and sighed a great sigh of relief. As if she was the one being tortured. “You did very well today, Catherine. I think your new seat does you wonders.”

“Thank you, my lady. For your teachings.”

“Think less of it as a teaching, and more of it as awakening the purity that was already slumbering within you. It is only right for me to do,” Rhea said. Catherine stood, assuming she was soon to be dismissed, but Rhea held up her hand. “Just let me say that I enjoyed what you said earlier, in response to the second passage I read. It is our  _ actions _ that the Goddess will examine when she determines our fate. Please keep that in mind.”

“Yes, my lady.” Catherine sure hoped that was the case. She’d committed many a thought crime in the past twenty-four hours.

“Oh, and Catherine? My prayers won’t last long tonight,” Rhea said, standing as well. “I will have a long day of ceremony and sermon today.”

“Alright,” Catherine said, uneasily. 

“So, you do not need to watch over me tonight during my prayers. I will not reject your protection completely, but it’s entirely optional, if you have some other duty to attend to tonight,” Lady Rhea said. She’d never given Catherine a choice in that before. 

Catherine picked up immediately.

It was all about her actions. All about her choices she made, and how much she let her feelings influence them. All about how much she let sin seep into her life. Lady Rhea looked at her with such a kind, motherly face that Catherine almost believed that it was all in her head. But it wasn’t. Lady Rhea was tempting her to sin.  _ Challenging _ her.

Catherine bowed. “Thank you for informing me.”

“You’re very welcome. You are dismissed.”

* * *

The sermon was early in the morning, so Catherine had plenty of time to consider what she would do that night. If her assumptions were correct, Lady Rhea would be touching herself again, and whether Catherine was there or not was up to her.

Catherine felt that lingering feeling all day, like she was being  _ watched. _ Like someone was catching her in the act, when she was doing something entirely innocent. Like someone  _ knew. _ And every time she felt it, that startling rush of blood to her face, she imagined a greater sin. She imagined Lady Rhea, looking down upon her, both in admonishment and lust. She imagined a tangled web of power and pleasure, and she was caught in it.

She imagined her head between Lady Rhea’s legs as Rhea read sermons.

Night fell, and Catherine watched Rhea from a distance as she went off to her quarters to pray. She took a step towards that hallway, and then another, and then another. Heavy as her armor was, she suddenly felt light. But she felt warmth, too. Heat. Was that arousal, or the flames of hell licking at her toes?

Whichever it was, she was certain it’d be coming in tenfold. Because her feelings had dictated her actions. Even if the Goddess had pardoned her fantasies, there was no mistaking the fact that she was walking towards Rhea’s room. The sound of her armor was nowhere near distinct, but Rhea would know that it was her. She walked down those holy halls, right up to Rhea’s door, and stood guard with her sword hilt in her hand. 

No sounds of prayer. Catherine didn’t even know what the Church meant to Lady Rhea. It couldn’t have meant much, not with what was happening between her and Catherine. But Catherine still heard those holy words, floating around in her head...verses about lust. Verses about the flesh.

All of it was floating around in her head, soon combined with the melodic sound of Lady Rhea’s cries of her name.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I prayed for you tonight,” Rhea said.
> 
> As if Catherine hadn’t heard. Moans of her name, over and over and over...if that was what Rhea considered a prayer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK listen i know im trying to be a pioneer to this ship or whatever but lemme just say that when i decided to write a fic about them i didnt expect it to go down the "twisted master/servant relationship" route ok. 
> 
> so to all of you who are actually catching onto this ship
> 
> idk man. it dont gotta be all mind games and weird religious undertones. they can just hold hands that is cool too

The weight of Catherine’s armor seemed to grow heavier as the days passed by. After nights upon nights of standing outside of Lady Rhea’s door, the armor that used to feel as light as the wind became a heavy burden. Catherine wore it with pride, normally, knowing that she was highly trained in her skill, but when she was standing outside of Rhea’s door, clit throbbing in her smallclothes, she couldn’t help wishing that her armor wasn’t as much of a burden.

But she wasn’t sure what she would do, anyway, if she wasn’t wearing her armor. The hallway to Rhea’s room was secluded, but even then, had sin become so deeply embedded in her soul that she’d resort to masturbating in open air? Apparently not. No matter how tempting it was to shed her armor and rut against her hand like an animal, Catherine resigned herself to nights spent alone, in her room, where she could be shameful in peace. 

But that wasn’t enough for Lady Rhea.

As time went on, Catherine began to realize that Rhea was getting off on how debauched it all was. She thought of how Catherine snuck off to her room with her tail between her legs and touched herself. It was almost ridiculous to think about, but Catherine couldn’t deny it was happening...especially not after that stunt Rhea had pulled with the sinful sermons.

Catherine pondered it all, laying on her bed with her arm draped across her eyes. It had been a long, taxing day of training new students and getting whacked with wooden swords, ended with her nightly listening session (did Rhea ever get _bored_ of touching herself so often?) and the subsequent masturbation in her room. She was just about to get down to it, her hand resting so dangerously close to the waistband of her underwear. She hadn’t even registered that her hand had moved there; she was thinking of Rhea, and her body simply did what it thought came next.

A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts. Her sword was always within reach, but she was hardly prepared for a battle, so she tensed...until she heard _her_ voice. “Catherine? Are you awake?”

Catherine clenched her teeth. She wanted to be left alone. Rhea had dangled the prize in front of her for a little too long, and she wanted nothing more than to just be in silence, silence except for the sound of her fingers between her legs. 

_Gods, what am I thinking? This is Lady Rhea. My boss._ As much as Catherine wanted to, she could never ignore Rhea. Besides, if she tried to feign sleep, she felt like Rhea would know it somehow, and Catherine didn’t want to know what sermon a petty lie would warrant.

“Yes, my lady. But, barely. I could probably pass out any second now.” _Pass out from exhaustion after getting a little too excited with my fingers, maybe..._

“I did not mean to disturb you. You’ve definitely earned your rest,” Rhea said. She was silent for a moment, but Catherine knew that that wasn’t all. So, she waited. “May I come in?”

Catherine moved her hand from her waist, tried not to sigh too loud. She sat up and folded her arms across her knees. “Of course.”

The door creaked open, and there she was. Rhea, bare. Not _bare_ bare, but more dressed down than Catherine had ever seen her. Without the ridiculous (oh, how Rhea would strike Catherine if she heard that thought) headpiece, she seemed much smaller. Much more human. The nightgown she was wearing was white, and rather long, like a wedding dress. How could she sleep in that, while Catherine lounged around in ratty old training shirts?

“I prayed for you tonight,” Rhea said.

As if Catherine hadn’t heard. Moans of her name, over and over and over...if that was what Rhea considered a prayer. “Thank you, my lady. I will do the same for you before I sleep.”

“I’m actually quite concerned. I asked The Goddess for her guidance on your behalf.” Rhea’s facial expression was grave. Catherine was alert. Had she actually prayed? And for what? What was going on with Catherine that she didn’t even know about? “I am glad that she offered her counsel to me. I think she knows that you are one of the most humble servants of the Church, and, therefore, of her.”

Catherine wasn’t sure how to respond. Was she supposed to admit the mistake she made before Rhea told her what it was? Had she even made a mistake? “Yes, I hope she knows...er, my lady, what exactly did you pray about? Is there something...uh...”

“Right. I suppose we should get it out in the open,” Rhea said, grimly. “To put it bluntly, Catherine, I’ve become worried about your integrity as a knight.”

“Integrity as a knight?” Catherine clenched her fist, as if the air between her fingers would form the hilt of her blade. What kind of game was Rhea running? “Lady Rhea, I am more faithful to you than anyone in Fodlan. I say that not out of arrogance, but out of truth. There isn’t a single person here who would run to the battlefield for you faster than I would, and that’s a simple fact.”

“I know that, Catherine. But I believe that, despite your brave and loyal soul, you are still human. Therefore, your heart can easily become corrupted by worldly temptations.”

Ah. So it was about the sermon again, then. Catherine pulled the sheets closer to her, trying to conceal her waist. As if Rhea would be able to see it all. “I can assure you I haven’t.”

“May I ask what you were doing before I came in, Catherine?” Catherine froze. _Could_ Rhea see it all? Rhea’s game was getting more dangerous. It had never been so risky before. Rhea was standing in front of Catherine, all but forcing her to admit that she was preparing to sin right before her lady entered. In the middle of the night, in Catherine’s private quarters. The stakes had never been that high, and Rhea had never looked that serious. Catherine couldn’t even answer. “...I see. Just as I thought. Catherine, I’m afraid you’ll let this ailment plague your judgement.”

“A-ailment? It’s no ailment. I...” Catherine wanted to say, _everybody does it,_ but she was talking to _Rhea,_ the person who she’d played voyeur for far too many times. If she said that everybody did it, she’d be speaking the unspeakable.

“But it is, Catherine.” Rhea sounded so genuinely concerned, sinking onto Catherine’s bedside. She placed her hand over Catherine’s, so gentle and cautious. “Lust is an ailment, unlike any other. It tricks you into thinking that you’ll die without having it satisfied, and before you know it, it’s all you can think about. If you allow lust to consume you, then where will you stand? I’m worried, Catherine. The Goddess knows all, but I didn’t need to tell you that...”

Catherine’s fingers twitched against her own thigh. Gods, why was she getting wetter? Why was she getting so turned on, knowing that she was being _lustful_ and _sinful_ and that The Goddess was watching her do it all? “I-I know. But...I can’t...”

“I know,” Rhea said. “It’s very hard to resist that sort of temptation. But, it’s alright. My prayers were heard, and I was told to give you salvation. Catherine, just as you serve me physically, I exist to serve you spiritually. And I refuse to let your soul be tainted.” 

“Right. Of course. I-I’ll be sure to pray with fervor tonight, my lady—”

“Catherine.” Catherine’s heart stopped beating at the sound of her name coming from Rhea’s lips. “I need you to trust me. I won’t allow you to be corrupted. It was almost too late, but I think with some drastic measures, we’ll easily renew your dedication to the Church. Now, lay back, and allow me to tame your lustful heart.”

Rhea had advanced upon Catherine as she spoke, and Catherine froze in place. And then Rhea was touching her, her hand resting upon Catherine’s inner thigh. Catherine’s reaction was instant, and it was merely a thought: she was glad that she hadn’t worn any bottoms to bed that night, because Rhea’s skin was just as soft as Catherine had imagined it to be. But it had to have been her imagination, anyway, because there was no way Rhea would have touched her like that in real life. 

There was no way, and yet it was happening. “Lady Rhea,” Catherine said, the name feeling too big in her mouth. 

“I couldn’t help feeling sympathy for you,” Rhea said, her voice dripping with pity. Catherine couldn’t even decipher how authentic it all was. “I could see it every day in your eyes, Catherine...you’re slowly being overcome by lust. All I can do now is try to sate you.”

Catherine had already been aroused as all hell when Rhea had came in, but Rhea was pulling the blankets away from Catherine’s lap and _touching_ her, caressing her thighs. Things were different. “This..this can’t be real. There’s no way this is real—”

“Be at ease, Catherine. Let me take care of you.”

Catherine nearly came on the spot.

With a loving touch, Rhea slid Catherine’s underwear down her legs, her knuckles dragging across Catherine’s skin. _This can’t be real, this can’t be real,_ Catherine thought, over and over, because if just for a second she thought it was real, then she was sure she’d faint. “This can’t be right. For you to do this—”

“But you wouldn’t deny me, would you?” Catherine stiffened beneath Rhea’s fingers, but the feeling of her legs being parted made her ease up again. Rhea knew what she was doing. She knew her status, she knew her position in Catherine’s mind, and she knew just how to take advantage of it. And, gods, Catherine knew it was a little fucked up for Rhea to play her religious little mind games, but wasn’t that what made it all feel so good? “I only want the best for you, Catherine. This is why I have to do this. If I don’t help you now, then you’ll only spiral further and further, until The Goddess won’t be able to reach you at all. I’d rather it be me that carries your burden than anyone else.”

That much was true. Catherine knew it. She knew how good it felt to be in Rhea’s possession, hers for the taking. Her servant. Her _everything,_ so long as she commanded it. If that meant serving as her plaything under the guise of being purified, Catherine would take it.

Rhea started with a simple touch, feather-light, but heavy with its emotion. The sensation went straight to Catherine’s clit, but Rhea’s fingers weren’t quite there; she was testing the waters, feeling the wetness that had accumulated. Worst of all, she probably knew it was because of her. She touched Catherine and got the confirmation that she had probably gotten a long time ago.

“Oh, Catherine,” Rhea sighed, looking down at her fingers. They were glistening with Catherine’s honey, illuminated by the light of the oil lamp. “Poor thing. To be so overrun with sin that your body shows it like this...I can only imagine what it felt like, Catherine.”

“It felt...” Catherine gasped, because the tip of Rhea’s finger had slipped into her entrance. She was so slick, it might have been an accident, but Rhea kept going, going, going, until her middle finger was all the way inside. 

“Go on, Catherine. Tell me,” Rhea said, so insistent. Her voice was breathy. Even she couldn’t resist lust, it seemed. “What did it feel like? I bet you’ve had to take care of this yourself, more than once...confess to me, Catherine.”

“Gods,” Catherine said, in utter disbelief, because _Lady Rhea,_ leader of the _Church of Seiros,_ was asking her about her masturbation habits. “A-almost every night...”

Rhea gripped Catherine’s thigh with one hand. The other was between Catherine’s legs, adding another finger to the one that was already fully soiled. “You needn’t worry about that any longer, Catherine. I’ll free you from this.”

Did Catherine even want to be freed? No, not if it meant Lady Rhea wouldn’t touch her like that again. She’d stay sinful forever. She wanted to be impure, so that Rhea, a sinner and a saint all in one, could come to her rescue. However, Catherine wasn’t sure what Lady Rhea’s touch meant. Was Rhea truly purifying her, or was she corrupting Catherine even further?

The look on Rhea’s face implied the latter. Her eyes were glazed over, mesmerized as they watched Catherine’s cunt eagerly take her fingers. Rhea hadn’t made eye contact with Catherine in a few long moments, far too focused on Catherine’s body. Catherine was focused on it, too; the thoughts of sin and of Rhea and everything else floated in and out, but the pleasure was a constant. The warm hum of satisfaction that coursed through her was as steady as Rhea’s fingers pumping in and out of her.

At first, Rhea’s hand was moving so slow that it felt like a business affair. Without meaning to, Catherine’s hips began to grind against Rhea’s hand when her fingers were all the way in. Rhea chuckled, noticing it at the same time that Catherine did. “Of course. You need more, don’t you? I didn’t mean to slight you, Catherine. You ought to ask for what you need from me. I am here to help.”

Catherine was a prideful beast, but not so prideful that she’d pass up such an obvious request for a plea. “Faster,” she said. She tried to sound calm, but how could she, when Rhea was _inside_ of her? She couldn’t.

Rhea obeyed, as if she were the servant and Catherine were the master. She finally looked up at Catherine again, seeking approval. Catherine tensed when Rhea’s fingers curved, with experience, to hit Catherine’s sweet spot. Catherine’s hand lifted, ready to tug at Rhea’s beautiful hair, but it fell to the bed in a clenched fist. If Rhea noticed, she didn’t say a word.

Instead, she set her sights upon Catherine’s clit, her hand leaving Catherine’s thigh in order to brush a finger against it. Catherine gasped sharply, then let it out with a long, drawn-out sigh. Rhea took the word “faster” quite seriously, it seemed. Her pointer finger began to draw tight circles around Catherine’s clit, so urgent that her finger slipped at some points. Her fingers tried to move in tandem, but her pace was so frantic that it was near impossible. Catherine’s walls clenched around Rhea’s fingers, her bedsheets balled up in her hands. They were soiled by then, almost as wet as Rhea’s hands. Catherine’s juices were coating Rhea’s hand thoroughly, to the point where her honey was dripping down her slender wrist and onto the sheets below her.

“You’re the image of perfection, Catherine,” Rhea said. “It’s a shame to see you so overrun with your baser desires like this.”

“I’m sorry, my lady,” Catherine replied. It was reflex to apologize to Rhea when she was given a complaint, but more than that, she reacted with arousal. Even if she knew that Rhea was much more base than her, even if it was all a ruse to keep Catherine wanting, there was a genuine tinge of shame that she felt when Rhea spoke to her that way. Shame that felt too damn good.

“You ought to be.” Rhea’s voice had deepened. “You’ve ruined my hand, Catherine. And more than that, you’ve tainted my spirit by forcing me to measures such as these.” Catherine, corrupting Lady Rhea? It was all so backwards. But Catherine didn’t care how wrong it all was, not when Rhea was bringing her closer and closer to completion. “I’d never give and expect something in return, but I hope you know how good I’ve been to you, despite your behavior...”

Catherine’s heart went galloping in her chest. She knew that Rhea was talking about _that,_ the nightly prayers that had started it all. “I-I know, my lady. I’m grateful to you!”

“To think you’d have the nerve to listen in on me,” Rhea said. Catherine was looking directly at her, and she couldn’t look away, no matter how strongly Rhea’s half-lidded eyes made her clit throb. “But you couldn’t help it, could you? Poor thing. How awful it must be, to need this so badly, but only seek solace with yourself...”

Catherine didn’t think that masturbating was all _that_ bad, but that was before she had the pleasure of Lady Rhea. After that, she wasn’t sure anything else would do. “Thank you, my lady...”

“You’re very welcome, Catherine,” Lady Rhea said. She looked up at Catherine, and smiled. So regal, so composed, as if she weren’t guaranteeing her subordinate a one-way ticket to the seventh circle. “After all...you _need_ me, don’t you?”

And that was all it took. Catherine gripped Rhea’s pale shoulder, clenching her teeth and shutting her eyes. And for that blissful moment, as Catherine came all over her lady’s fingers, she wondered if that was what love felt like; if it was messy and dark and filthy. If that was what it was, then Catherine would surrender herself to it, so long as she got to feel Rhea again.

Catherine collapsed against her headboard, surprised to feel the sweaty skin of Rhea’s forehead against her thigh. Rhea looked up at her with adoration, but Catherine felt as if she could hardly see it, with all the stars in her eyes. Rhea sat up, so quickly that Catherine’s blurred vision couldn’t keep up with her. Rhea cupped Catherine’s cheek in her hand, and Catherine embraced her, tight and possessive. Rhea ran the back of her hand across Catherine’s other cheek, and Catherine sighed with a shudder. Catherine spoke without meaning to. “I don’t know what you’ve done to me.”

And, for what might have been the first time, Rhea spoke plainly. She looked Catherine in the eyes, so blatantly sincere, without a hint of humor to be seen on her face. “Nothing that you didn’t want.”

And she was right. So Catherine didn’t question her when they stayed in their embrace for long minutes, until Catherine was fast asleep.

* * *

Catherine didn’t feel any disappointment when she woke up alone. After all, she was a realistic gal, and she knew that Rhea had no business staying the night in her servant’s bed. Still, she wondered how long Rhea had stayed. Catherine had dreamt all night, vivid dreams of Rhea’s scent and touch. So vivid that Catherine felt as if she had only left right before Catherine woke up.

The day carried on as normal. Catherine taught her students, trained, and patrolled the grounds of the school. But there was something light in her step. She thought back to Rhea’s religious ramblings, and wondered if maybe there was some truth to it after all. Maybe she had truly been purified.

Night came, and Catherine felt no burden when she came to Rhea’s door for her nightly prayer. Because in the end, Rhea was right. No matter how sinful it might have been, Catherine had wanted it all.

Catherine leaned back against Rhea’s doorframe, checking her watch before closing her eyes. It would be only moments before Rhea started. Catherine started to visualize it, her facial expressions and her mannerisms. 

To Catherine’s surprise, the sound she heard wasn’t a soft moan from Rhea. Instead, it was the creaking of the wooden door as it opened. Catherine stepped back from the wall and turned to face the door, her brows knit in surprise.

Rhea smiled. “Of course you’re here. Always so dutiful, Catherine. I truly appreciate you.”

“I’ve always got your back. Is something wrong?”

“No, not at all,” Rhea said. She tilted her head just the slightest bit, then smiled. “Catherine. Would you like to come in and pray with me tonight?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> every time i think im done with this fic i think of another idea. wig


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catherine’s mind had almost convinced her that they were actually going to pray that night, but she was too rational to believe that lie for long.

Catherine had never been inside Lady Rhea’s room until then. 

It was unexpectedly bare, save for a statuette of The Goddess atop her dresser. That dresser, the bed, lit candles, and Catherine were the only things there.

And the Archbishop herself, of course.

“Make yourself comfortable, if you can,” Rhea offered. There was nowhere to sit but the bed, so Catherine moved to sit there, but Rhea’s laugh stopped her. It sounded like wind chimes. “That means you ought to shed your armor, Catherine.”

“Yeah. Right.” Catherine’s mind had almost convinced her that they were actually going to pray that night, but she was too rational to believe that lie for long. When Rhea was watching her drop her armor to the floor with a  _ clang, _ watching her with such hungry eyes, Catherine couldn’t feel a single word of holy prayer forming in her mind. Not a single one that wouldn’t send her straight to hell.

Catherine glanced up at Lady Rhea, watching as she removed her headpiece. So many shiny garments and trinkets, all to signify a religion that Catherine wasn’t sure Rhea even followed anymore. When it was all off, laid gently on Rhea’s dresser around her statuette, Rhea was only left in her robes, and she looked almost naked. Catherine was down to the loose fabrics that she wore under her armor, so barely there that she was hardly clothed.

She awaited Rhea’s command. As always.

“It was a risk on my part to invite you to my prayers. The Goddess and I connect to each other most strongly, now, in a room where nothing can distract me from her. And yet, I’ve invited you here.”

That remark strongly implied that Catherine should give thanks, and she did. In fact, she kneeled. It felt comfortable to kneel before Rhea. Even more than before it had all started. “Thank you, my lady. I appreciate your sacrifices on my behalf.”

“And they are many.” Rhea placed her hand on Catherine’s head. She began to stroke Catherine’s hair, subtly releasing it from Catherine’s hair-tie. It fell around her shoulders. It was of an intermediate length, but nothing compared to Lady Rhea’s seafoam locks. Catherine’s eyes widened when Rhea jerked her hair. Gently, but enough for Catherine to tilt her head back. “Hm...the favor I did you last night was particularly damaging. I hope you are aware of that.”

“Y-yes. I’m aware.”

“I soiled my hands on you, Catherine...since you couldn’t control yourself.”

“I know. I’m sorry...”

Rhea looked down upon Catherine for a bit. Catherine wondered if her breathing had become so heavy that Rhea could see her chest moving. Rhea had hinted at her disdain for Catherine’s lust before, but she had never been so vindictive, so unforgiving. Catherine hadn’t fancied herself a masochist—quite the opposite, really—but she wanted nothing more than to rut against her own hand like an animal beneath Rhea’s stare. 

“It’s quite late for apologies, Catherine. You’ve contaminated my spirit...so many nights of prayer have become tainted when I thought to pray for you,” Rhea said. “But I couldn’t stop thinking about  _ you, _ Catherine...those lustful eyes you’ve been giving me...”

“But...” Another tug at Catherine’s hair quieted her. Lady Rhea sounded so dismayed that Catherine almost believed her. Maybe she’d started it all. Maybe that first night was Rhea’s attempt at freeing her. The lust she’d been feeling...maybe it  _ hadn’t _ just started on that night. She’d always longed for Rhea’s approval, Rhea’s attention, Rhea’s presence. Maybe it was all a ruse in her mind, created to mask her true intentions. “I couldn’t help myself. I’m sorry.”

“I don’t know what to do, now. I wonder if The Goddess will even answer my prayers, after what I did last night,” Rhea sighed. Catherine’s heart pounded anxiously. But hadn’t The Goddess  _ wanted _ Rhea to help Catherine? Catherine wasn’t sure about it all. She wondered how much of it was true, how much of it was false. “I think you ought to repay your debt for once, Catherine. You’ve tainted me, reduced me to my baser desires...and now you should tend to them.”

Catherine was released. Her hand drifted to the place on her scalp where Rhea had held her, then fell lamely to her side. “I’m sorry I brought you into this, Lady Rhea,” Catherine said. And when the words left her lips, she nearly snapped back to reality. She nearly remembered that Rhea had started it all, and was trying to  _ trick _ her, but—

“Kneel at my bedside,” Rhea commanded. Catherine rose, but not for long. She waited for Rhea to sit, then kneeled in front of her. She had an idea of what was coming next, and Rhea knew it. “Gods, Catherine. Have you done this before?”

Sure, she had. What was she to do? Let Rhea tell it, she was a lustful monster, unable to do anything else but think about her next lay. It’d be ridiculous to assume she wasn’t...experienced. Besides, some of the townswomen went nuts when they saw a handsome woman in armor. “I must admit that I have, my lady.”

Rhea’s hand was in Catherine’s hair again, but harder, more possessive. Rhea hadn’t liked that response. “Let’s see to it that you don’t do it again. It’s shameless of you to desecrate yourself for such worldly people, don’t you think?”

And Rhea wasn’t worldly, practically commanding Catherine to eat her out. Catherine loved the contradiction. That’s what made it even more magical. She knew Rhea was fucking with her, toying with her, and she was walking into the trap head-on because it would make Rhea happy. “You’re right. Only for you, my lady.”

“Only for me,” Rhea repeated; it was more of a question than a statement. 

Catherine answered it. “May I undress you, Lady Rhea?”

Rhea silently regarded Catherine with a smile and a nod. And although Catherine knew she wasn’t in the wrong at all, she somehow felt pleased knowing that she was starting to get back into Lady Rhea’s good graces. Perhaps it was Rhea’s sexual frustration that made her act so aggressive towards Catherine that night. Whatever it was, Catherine couldn’t exactly say she minded. She was finally about to get the chance to show Lady Rhea what she was made of.

Catherine wanted to get straight to the point, to slip Rhea’s underwear away from her hips and get the job done. But Rhea deserved better. Catherine reached up and undid the ties of Rhea’s robes, watching them fall from her body. Her undergarments were white, but with the slightest hint of lace; the only impurity in the otherwise plain garment. It suited her.

When Catherine removed Rhea’s brassiere, she got a sigh. “Stay focused on your task,” Rhea reminded.

The task was to please Rhea, wasn’t it? So it wouldn’t have been a direct disobedience if Catherine were to indulge in her breasts a bit. They were sure to be heavy in Catherine’s hands if she held them, soft in her mouth if she sucked on them. But Rhea was staring daggers at her. At that point, all that remained was Rhea’s panties. Catherine sat back on her heels to get a better view, then hooked her fingers into the waistband of Rhea’s underwear and dragged them down her legs.

Rhea’s arousal became a clear, viscous string between her cunt and her panties as Catherine pulled them away. Catherine couldn’t help herself, seeing her lady naked and willing after imagining it for so long. Longer than she’d ever admit.

She discarded Rhea’s panties and discarded her inhibitions along with it. She didn’t bother asking for permission again. She spread Rhea’s legs—in a way that was as ladylike as possible, in her opinion—and took her first taste of Rhea. Rhea gasped, and her pretty nails raked against Catherine’s scalp. 

Rhea tasted musky, lightly tart, and so utterly  _ natural _ that Catherine felt it was only right to submerge herself in the taste. She explored it excitedly, abandoning any skill she might have acquired in favor of giving herself over to her lust. She rose up higher on her knees, clutched Rhea’s thighs, running her tongue back and forth over Rhea’s folds. Rhea reacted with fervor, a leg wrapping around Catherine’s shoulder.

Even in her breathlessness, Rhea still managed to laugh a light, airy laugh at Catherine’s desperation. “I’d always known you’d wanted this...this must be heaven for you, hmm, Catherine?” It was unfair of her to talk of heaven, considering the context, but Catherine couldn’t say she was wrong. What had Catherine really been thinking of, with all of the girls before Rhea? She’d been thinking that those girls were nothing compared to Rhea. None of them were as beautiful, as enchanting.

When Catherine realized that she’d been wanting it—wanting Rhea—all along, she wanted to weep. Because her tongue was slipping inside of Rhea’s cunt, and Rhea was letting her do it all. Her wildest dreams had came true, and she hadn’t even known they were dreams until right then.

She wanted to thank Rhea, but her mouth was occupied. Rhea was dragging her upwards by her hair, pointing Catherine in the direction of her clit. Catherine drew sloppy circles around it with her tongue, not even daring to tease like she would any other lover. No, Rhea had earned her keep. Catherine was  _ hers, _ after all, and had no right to tease her. She was a servant above all, even if Rhea was making love to her as an equal.

Then again, they were hardly making love as equals at all. Rhea was still in charge, guiding Catherine and murmuring orders. Her moans sounded sweeter when they weren’t being filtered by her door. They were so sharp and voluminous, giving Catherine some sort of clarity when they reached ears. Most importantly, the way she said Catherine’s name was less impersonal, more involved, with Catherine finally touching her. 

Lady Rhea had been longing, too.

Catherine would sate that longing if it was the last thing she did. One of her hands released its grip on Rhea’s silky thigh. Rhea finally released her grip, letting Catherine pull back so that her fingers could take her tongue’s place inside of Rhea’s passage. Rhea shuddered, an arrogant grin on her face. Catherine wanted to kiss it off. They’d never kissed, and Catherine was wondering if Rhea even loved her enough to kiss her, but it didn’t stop her from imagining.

“Your face is ruined, Catherine,” Rhea said. She was gloating about how much Catherine had lost herself. And she had the right to gloat. The best knight in all of Seiros had been reduced to a common whore. And for what? Because her lady asked it of her? No, it was more than that. She was bound to Rhea by much more than duty.

Catherine’s tongue returned to Rhea’s clit, once her fingers had started moving steadily in and out of Rhea’s hole. Rhea’s eyes slipped shut. Catherine was glad Rhea couldn’t see her, because Catherine was watching her face. The face she’d imagined to be twisted with lust, since  _ that _ night, or maybe even before. It was as pristine as Catherine had always dreamed it would be. Pink lips, occasionally scraped by chattering teeth...eyes that were always shut tight, and if they weren’t, they were a glittering emerald...and that blush, sinfully brushed across her cheeks.

Catherine  _ was _ in heaven.

Rhea didn’t mind it rough, thankfully, because Catherine was only building in speed and fervor. She squeezed her thighs together, praying that Rhea saw it, that Rhea knew she was working so hard and wanted it all so bad. She wanted to force a hand between her own legs, but that was  _ too _ unbecoming; if she were to be as shameless as she wanted to be, she would have to focus it on Rhea.

And focus she did. Catherine doubled her efforts, her pants and gasps of air surely tickling her lady’s clit. Rhea put both of her hands in Catherine’s hair, holding her close. “Catherine,” she whispered. Then, again, louder: “Catherine...!”

Those sounds were nothing like the ones she’d been making through that door. They were so intense. It had to be love, didn’t it? Rhea had taken her in, had seen her when she was at her most vulnerable and gave her solace. What was love, if not that? Catherine was giving all that she had, through her lips and tongue and fingers, trying to prove to her lady that she was the one that loved her most, through sin and purity and everything in between.

Rhea must have felt it. She arched into Catherine’s mouth, held Catherine’s head close to her pussy, so forceful that Catherine could hardly breathe. But Catherine kept going, dizzy and happy. She was eating Lady Rhea out, Lady Rhea was climaxing in her mouth. She was finally free.

Rhea held her there for long moments, even after her tremors settled and her leg untensed around Catherine’s shoulder. When she finally released Catherine, Catherine looked up with watery eyes and sticky lips, utterly destroyed...and Rhea hadn’t even touched her.

“Well done, Catherine,” Rhea said, so composed. Just like  _ that _ night...

“My lady. I-I’m sorry, but, I’m...I really need you,” Catherine said. As if Rhea didn’t know. “I need you to t-touch me. Alright? Please. I’ll do anything...”

“You never learn, Catherine.” Catherine felt ashamed of how base she was being, but she couldn’t help it. Rhea had done it to her. Wait, no, she hadn’t... “It’s almost as if you have no intention on saving yourself from your own desires.”

“I do! I do,” Catherine insisted. “But...I need you to...ugh...”

Rhea lifted her foot, tilting Catherine’s chin up with it. Catherine wouldn’t have wanted to see herself, then, from that point of view. She wasn’t herself. Not around Lady Rhea. Not while The Goddess was watching their sinful act with her judging eye. “Relax, Catherine. Haven’t I always taken care of you? No matter how misguided or disobedient you were?”

“...You have...”

“And I promise you I’ll never do anything different. Worry not. I’ll see that you’re satisfied.” Rhea dropped her foot, but Catherine stayed in her place, watching Rhea expectantly. “But, hold your tongue for a moment, will you? I haven’t yet said my prayers tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY RELEASE DAY!
> 
> ok i THINK im actually done with this fic. cuz i wanna write better, fluffier ones when i start playing and catherine and rhea Interact™. but in all seriousness i like where i got with this fic. just a slow (but also frighteningly fast) path of descent for catherine. rhea being a dom. religious undertones. and i got to write some more villainous rhea -- i haven't gotten my copy of the game yet or read any spoilers but somehow i feel like rhea is just going to be an antagonist at some point. so it just seems to wrap up nicely in my head! 
> 
> so i MEAN it this time! It Is Over! stop refreshing the page! cancel ya subscription! it's finished and complete and done and all other synonyms of the word! go read all the dimitri/byleth we got or something lmao
> 
> anyway catherine/rhea is iconic and good and i will seriously sail this ship with my own bloody fucking hands if y'all won't. periodt. thanks for reading and giving kudos/comments, i didn't think this would get clicks at all when i posted lmao <3


End file.
